


[Podfic] Gardening by The Feels Whale

by fifteen



Series: [Podfic] The Good Earth by The Feels Whale [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bilbo is in so much trouble, Everyone lives, Implied Mpreg, Inexplicable babies, Kid!Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Thorin has no idea, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifteen/pseuds/fifteen
Summary: Bilbo Baggins arrived home late one afternoon in the middle of the week and the entire west Farthing is still talking about it.Poor Mister Baggins. He was doomed to be a nine-days wonder no matter what and is it any wonder after a year-long adventure? Even the Tooks haven’t the influence to hush that up, but Mad Baggins seems to have managed to silence every tongue in the Shire on that subject which would be awe-inspiring ...if not for the way he decided to go about it.OR: That one where Middle Earth seems to be unclear about where baby Hobbits come from.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: [Podfic] The Good Earth by The Feels Whale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103072
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	[Podfic] Gardening by The Feels Whale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gardening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/682108) by [The Feels Whale (miscellea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellea/pseuds/The%20Feels%20Whale). 



  
_cover art by me_

**Listen here:**

  


**Text:** [Gardening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/682108/chapters/1251387)

**Author:** [The Feels Whale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellea/pseuds/The%20Feels%20Whale)

**Reader:** [fifteen (my dw)](https://fifteen-podfic.dreamwidth.org)

 **Total Length:** 02:01:42

 **Download .mp3:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/gardening-by-the-feels-whale-podfic/Gardening%20by%20the%20feels%20whale.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! Remember to tell The Feels Whale if you liked the story <3


End file.
